emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02194
}} is the 2,196th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 17 April, 1997. Plot Part 1 Viv tells Mandy that she has seen Alan's rejections for the bar manager applications. She presumes that Mandy has got the job. Mandy hugs her. Linda asks her mum to buy her some folic acid tablets today. Biff overhears and Linda explains that folic acid is a vitamin that you take when you are trying to get pregnant. Biff asks Linda to slow down, but she is too excited. Sarah is worried that Viv is going to make trouble for Andy after the incident with Donna. She is going to talk to her. It is Robert's birthday, but he just gets jealous when the Sugdens talk about Andy. Mandy is trying her hardest to impress Alan, but is really upset when he tells her that he has not picked anyone for the bar managers job because no one was suitable. Emma is looking at baby stuff. Becky tells her to concentrate on her schoolwork. Becky and Tony tell Charlie that she should start to look for a job. She refuses to do something just to support Geri. Rachel is furious with Steve for not telling her what a financial mess Chris was in. She is worried that she and Joseph could soon be homeless. Sarah talks to Viv about Andy. She reminds Viv that her own children are not exactly angels. Viv agrees to let Donna come to Robert's party, but intends to go to social services if he steps out of line again. Mandy comes storming over the road and accuses Viv of ruining her job prospects. Lindaand Sophie ask Paddy if he fancies being a dad. He admits that it would frighten him. Butch turns up with a bunch of flowers for Sophie. Everyone else disappears. He asks her out again, but she tells him plainly to leave her alone. Biff tells Linda that Steve was busy when he tried to talk to him about a job. Mandy is in a mood with Alan. He relents and agrees to train her in management of a pub. He offers to start tonight but she has got a date. Linda finds out that Biff lied about seeing Steve. She wants to know why. He behaves strangely. Eric has got chef problems. Rachel storms into Home Farm and throws a brick through the television set in the living room. Part 2 The smashed television smokes in the corner. Zoe is furious with Rachel and asks her to leave. She reminds her that none of the property at Home Farm belongs to Chris. Rachel tells Chris that she will not be allowing him to see Joseph and will face him in court if she has to. The Cairns are shopping for baby stuff . Tony is embarrassed when the assistant finds out that Emma is the mother. Steve laughs when he hears what Rachel has done at Home Farm. He remarks that this is more like the old Rachel. She wants to know what that means and he tells her that she has become rather serious lately. Rachel thinks that she has good reason and is really upset with Steve's insensitivity. When the Cairns have bought their shopping, Tony tells the assistant about Emma's circumstances because he saw her gossiping. Emma is really embarrassed and runs out of the shop. Tony thinks that she will just have to get used to people talking about her. Andy offers to set up Robert's playstation as Jack cannot follow the instructions. He tells Sarah that he has been talking to the builders and there is far more work to be done on the farm - dry rot in the roof. Robert has got a pair of football boots from Annie for his birthday. He tells Andy to leave his stuff alone. Alice, Donna and Joseph arrive for the party. Biff still has not been to see Steve about the job. He won't talk to Linda. Andy wants Robert to open his present. He tells him that he has spent all his pocket money on it. Robert ignores him to play on his playstation and then Donna makes a nasty remark. Robert joins in saying that Andy's dad could not afford to buy him such great presents. Andy gets mad and throws the playstation across the room. Emma is still upset with her dad. Charlie wonders whether the case conference will even allow the baby to come home. Eric expects Terry to do the cooking in the wine bar. Terry can't even boil an egg, so Eric is going to have to do it. Zoe and Steve talk about Rachel. Steve is getting fed up with her moaning. Zoe tells him that Rachel needs his support at the moment. Robert is angry with Andy for spoiling his birthday. The Sugdens don't know what to about him. Mandy and Paddy are eating in the wine bar, but Mandy complains about the food. Terry asks her to help out, but she invites Paddy back to the Dingles instead. Biff is confiding in Kathy at the wine bar. Steve has forgotten to go to Rachel's for a meal. She turns up in the wine bar and is furious. She then pours his red wine over his head. Mandy and Paddy walk home. She expects him to let her down, but he tells her that he wants to be more than just good friends. They are about to kiss when they are interrupted by Butch who is waiting for Sophie to come home. Mandy gets rid of him and holds hands with Paddy. Biff tells Kathy about the Huntingtons Disease and the fact that he doesn't want Linda to get pregnant. He explains about the disease and tells her that he is scared to have the test. Terry has promised customers free meals because Eric's cooking is so bad. Paddy asks Mandy to be his girlfriend and they kiss. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday